Internet services of today are deploying more and more traffic sources from a network perspective with regards to content delivery networks (CDNs) at the network edges. A local network fabric at an Internet point of presence (PoP) requires expensive network devices/equipments to facilitate outbound traffic. Network protocols, such as border gateway protocol (BGP), connect these content distribution servers to various autonomous systems (ASs). Amongst the ASs, prefixes or other reachability information are exchanged to make core routing decisions. The network protocols employing simple route selection algorithms, such as best path, have no intelligence to accommodate high traffic scenarios where some of the ASs are overloading their bandwidths.